What if She's an Angel?
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: Edward meets Bella as a young girl. What will both of them have to sacrifice when their love grows from a close bond of friendship to something much stronger as Bella grows older? The secrets they keep from each other could change more than you think.
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this for a while but I decided to because I know exactly what's going to happen (unlike any of my other Fanfictions) so for the most part I will only be updating this for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephenie Meyer but I'm not.**

The sun shone through the trees making thee deep snow that covered the ground sparkle. I looked out of the window of my bedroom in my father's house, whishing that the snow would disappear, or that I could go home _now. _It wasn't that I didn't like my father, I loved him dearly but I absolutely hated Forks. I was just happy that I only had to endure a few more hours of this dreary town.

I was now twelve years old. Every year since I was a little girl I was forced to come to visit my father at least once a year.

Today was the first time in a long time that it was sunny. It would be perfect if not for the snow and chilling temperatures.

I sat here staring out of the window, waiting for Charlie (my father) to tell me it was time to go.

I jumped right up and grabbed my things when he finally came into my room to say that. I wasn't worried about hurting his feelings. He knew about how much I despised Forks and that I would be excited to leave.

When Charlie finished the paperwork at the check-in desk we made out way through security and shared a few hugs before nice lady took me down the elevator so that I could get comfortable before everyone else boarded the plane.

I sat down in my seat close to the isle. Soon people started filing into the plane from the front door. I thought for a moment that I might get lucky and have the seat next to me be empty but as the last person boarded the plane I realized I must be wrong, all the other seats were taken.

It seemed as if the same moment I turned my head to look at him he turned his head to look at me.

This boy, man, whichever, was probably sixteen, or seventeen and he was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen, man or woman. He had bronze hair and when I first saw his eyes I thought they were topaz, but as he came closer I saw that they were…black?

"Hello," I said trying to be polite.

"Hello," he said, his jaw clenched. Had I done something wrong?

"Edward?" the girl said who sat on the seat across the isle from mine. She looked about the same age as he was and almost as beautiful. I guessed that she was probably his sister.

"Yes, Alice?" it seemed like he was mad.

"Are you okay? I can't…" she gave a quick glance to me, "I can't see anything."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

I looked at the girl, she was thing with short, dark hair.

Edward, finally sat down next to me. I could tell that for some reason he was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Is something wrong?" I finally asked. It seemed as if he hated _me_ but why? What harm could a small twelve year old girl do to him?

"No, I'm fine," he said, still not looking at me.

"What's your name?" I asked stupidly, tying to make conversation. It sounded like a question a three year old would ask, and I already knew that answer but I didn't care.

"Edward," he stated simply.

"Can you speak in sentences of only one or two words or something because that's all I've heard you say." I asked, surprised by my own boldness.

"I didn't know a ten year old could be so snooty. Does that answer your question?" I could see a smile developing on his face.

Narrowing my eyes I corrected him, "I'm twelve."

Edward let out a low chuckle, "Oh well I'm sorry for that."

Just then the girl who I was thinking might be Edward's sister leaned over to me and smiled brightly.

"Hi, my name is Alice," she said. "You know if my brother gets to mean just tell me and we can always switch seats."

"Thanks," I said, "but I'll give him another chance before I do anything."

"Okay," Alice said, before popping one of the headphones to her ipod into her ear.

I tried to look out of the window so that I could watch the place take off but Edward was blocking the way.

Finally I decided to listen to music so I bent down to get my CD player out. When I opened the pocket to my backpack that held all the CD's Edward looked over at me.

"You like Debussy?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, do you?" I asked, I too was surprised.

"Definitely, who knew a _twelve_ year old could have such a great taste in music?" he teased.

The rest of the flight to Phoenix we talked about many different things and came to find we had a lot in common.

"Are you getting off here?" I asked when we were just about to deplane. For some reason I was seriously hoping that he was.

He looked out the window although it was dark outside, you couldn't see anything.

"He nodded, "Yes, but we will be leaving early in the morning, my sister and I don't exactly like the sun, " he said but it sounded as if he meant something else.

We got off the plane and I ran to throw my arms around my mother who was waiting for me as I got off.

She kissed me on the cheek and then turned to someone standing behind me.

"Can I help you?" my mother asked.

"Oh we just wanted to say goodbye to Bella. You know you have a very nice daughter," it was Alice, I could tell.

"I saw my mother's eyebrows raise in worry.

"Mom, this is Edward and Alice, they sat next to me on the plane," I said, before my mother could get any ideas.

"Oh well, it's very nice to meet you," she told them, instantly warming up.

"After grabbing our luggage we stayed in the airport for a while talking to the two teenagers. When my mother finally realized the time she insisted on driving them to their hotel room.

Alice sat next to Edward in the backseat, chattering the whole way. Whenever I glanced at Edward I found him staring at me with a quizzical look on his face.

When it was finally time to say goodbye Alice pushed something in my hand and then gave me a hug. I waved at them as my mother pulled away.

"Well they certainly seemed nice," my mother said. "Although I think they are a little young to be traveling so long alone."

"Mom, they are both seventeen, they'll graduate from high school this school year."

"I know, but still. I would be worried sick if you were traveling alone like that with now adult. They must be very responsible."

As I listened to my mother's voice drone of on the drive home I almost forgot about the slip of paper Alice had sneaked to me. I looked down. It was a phone number. I knew that I should have thrown it away, I barely knew these people but a big part of me didn't want to throw it away. For some reason, the tiny piece of paper was special to me so I kept it.

**Do you like it? Should I write this chapter in Edward's POV too?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Clair de Lune

**A/N: I told someone that I might post two chapters today but me being my clumsy self tripped over a hose and I think I did something to my wrist because it really hurts. You could say I pulled a Bella! It will be hard enough typing this chapter.**

**This is the first chapter in Edward's POV. Everyone was kind of half and half about me writing this so I decided to post it and that the people who just wanted me to get on with the story will live.**

**Disclaimer: see last chapter**

**Edward's POV**

Alice and I were late arriving at the airport. I hated how Alice relied so much on her visions. She was constantly telling me things like, "Edward its okay we are not going to be late. I of all people would know, remember?" or, "You stress to much I know that we aren't going to be late!" I was certainly grateful for vampire speed and unobservant humans.

Alice entered the plane a few people before me. We boarded the aircraft by walking outside and up the steps to the plane. Forks was not a rich town so they didn't have the fancy tunnels that most airports had. I didn't care, but most of the humans didn't like the cold weather and walked as fast as they could without slipping on the ice to get to the shelter of the plane.

I stepped into the plane and my head snapped up immediately. What was that smell? It was wonderful! I looked in the direction of the source. A young girl sat looking strait at me. Great, it was her blood, how would I ever be able to keep my control with her sitting in the same plane as me for over two hours? Why did Alice have to get the direct flight? These questions and many others played in my head as I walked down the isle to find my seat.

I nearly growled in frustration when I came to my sear and found it was right next to her. I didn't have anything against her she was a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes and pale skin, for a human, but I didn't think I would be able to keep my control around her.

"Hello, the girl said," she was probably just trying to be polite.

"Hello," I replied, not really wanting to say anything to her.

"Edward?" Alice said, looking up at me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked coolly.

"Are you okay?" She threw a quick glance to the girl then, lowering her voice a little she said, "I can't see anything."

I wasn't surprised. I couldn't hold my decisions for more than two seconds. One second I would be plotting in my head about how to kill the girl without anyone noticing and the next I was thinking of a good conversation starter. My future and the girls were changing every few seconds.

"I'm fine," I snapped, before sitting down and looking angrily out the window.

"What's your name?" the girl asked after a while.

"Edward," I told her, why was she torturing me like this? Every time I said something to her I had to breath in her sweet scent, making it even harder to resist her.

"Can you speak in sentences of only one or two words or something because that's all I've heard you say," she asked me suddenly. I could tell that she was getting frustrated.

"I didn't know a ten year old could be so snooty. Does that answer your question?" I said, starting to smile for the first time since I boarded the plane.

Then Alice decided to step in. "Hi, my name is Alice," she said, introducing herself to the girl. "You know if my brother gets too mean just tell me and we can always switch seats."

"Thanks," the girl said, "but I'll give him another chance before I do anything."

"Okay," Alice said, before popping one of the headphones to her ipod into her ear.

I wondered if she really did want to move and it was just that she didn't want to be rude by doing so. That's when it hit me. I _should_ know the answer to this but I didn't. I couldn't hear her mind. I listened closely for it; nothing. I stared at her for a few minutes then gave up and decided to look out the window as the plane took off.

I could hear her unzipping her bag; she pulled out a CD player and a burned disc labeled 'Debussy'.

I looked at her in surprise. "You like Debussy?" I asked.

"Yes, do you?" she asked. I could tell that se was surprised too.

"Definitely, who knew a _twelve_ year old could have such a great taste in music?" I said teasing, her now.

The rest of the flight we talked about many things from music to books. Even for a twelve year old she was well read. I also learned that her name was Isabella, but she preferred Bella because she 'didn't deserve such a fancy name' as she put it.

When the plane was getting ready to land she asked, "Are you getting off here?"

I nodded, "Yes, but we will be leaving early in the morning, my sister and I don't exactly like the sun." I wished that were true but the truth was that neither of us could go out in the sun without the risk of exposing what we were.

After we finally got off the airplane Bella ran up to her mother and gave her a giant hug. I smiled, happy that I hadn't killed this girl, she had a great personality and obliviously a family that loved her and that she loved back.

Alice decide to give Bella one last goodbye before leaving.

"Can I help you?" her mother asked when she finally noticed us. Worry was sketched across her face.

"Mom, this is Edward and Alice, they sat next to me on the plane," Bella said, introducing us politely.

"Oh well, it's very nice to meet you," she told us.

We ended up staying to talk will Bella and her mother for quite some time. When Renee, her mother, realized what time it was she insisted that she drive us to our hotel.

Alice sat in the backseat chattering away but I wasn't listening, I was trying to read Bella's mind. Every time I failed. What made her so…unique?

I was disappointed when it came time to say goodbye. Alice gave Bella a hug and then backed away with a big grin on her face she nodded to me to give Bella a hug. I shook my head. I didn't want to risk too much, if I got to close to her throat I might forget how wonderful she was and let my instinct take over. Alice understood what I was thinking.

We both waited and waved until the car was out of sight.

"Well it looks like Eddie just got his first real friend!" Alice said before skipping into the hotel, leaving me to attend to the luggage.

**I don't know if I'll be able to post a chapter tomorrow but if I get lost of reviews I will certainly try harder!**


	3. Goodnight, My Angel

**A/N: In the last chapter I accidentally forgot to put when Bella tells Edward how old she was in the last chapter but I don't feel like going and fixing it at the moment. This is a short chapter and it doesn't seem that important but I needed a way to explain a little of what happened during these years before I get along with the real story. I just want to point out something before you read. Bella is just sick and has a fever! I don't want anyone thinking that she is turning into a werewolf.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**Edward's POV**

It had been two years since I had met Bella, that young, funny, pretty, twelve year old with a great taste in music.

I thought if was funny because ever since then whenever I boarded a plane I found myself studding the faces of all the passengers, looking for _her_ face, although I knew that if she was I would have known the moment I stepped inside because of her scent of her blood. The blood that pumped through this girl's veins was unlike anything else I had smelled before. I knew that tasting her blood would bring me as close to heaven as I could possibly get but afterwards I would be living in hell, knowing that I had killed an innocent girl.

Bella was special. I knew this because I hadn't killed her that day; something had stopped me, but what? I wasn't sure. I just knew that my control was not that strong. Someone was looking after her. I was sure of it.

Tonight I was going back to visit her. She would never know because she would be asleep. It pained me that this was the only way I could see her anymore, but what would she say if I looked the exact same I did nearly three years ago?

I stopped outside her window; I knew it was hers because I smelled her.

The window was not hard to open but it was old so I had to be careful not to make any noise that might wake Bella.

Bella was tossing in her bed when I entered the room. She was asleep, but only just.

She whimpered something in her sleep, it sounded as if she was in pain. I bent down to brush the hair out of her face and noticed she was hot; she had a fever.

Bella let out another whimper. I couldn't bear seeing her like this. Slowly, I picked her up so that she comfortably lay in my arms. She snuggled into my chest, her breathing was already much more even.

I smiled, knowing that I had been the one to make her feel better. I could only imagine how my cold skin must feel against her fevered face.

I took the time to study her face, she was still pretty, beautiful even. I was sure that a majority of the boys at her school had a crush on her.

All night long I stroked her hair, saddened by the fact that after today I would have to disappear from her life. Ever since that day when I met her on the plane I'd been friends with Bella. Alice had given her my cell number without me knowing and we talked nearly every day since then. Bella was my best friend.

She was unlike any human I had ever met before. For one, I couldn't read her thoughts, which was strange even among vampires. Nothing like this had ever happened with anyone ever before. Even Carlisle was stumped, but he said that if he actually had the chance to meet her he might get some ideas.

I glanced out the window and saw that it was dawn, I had to go. I sighed; my family and I were looking for a new home now. Because of the fact that we never aged we had to move around every few years. I knew that it would take us two years to find a new home, Alice had seen it, but she wouldn't tell anyone where it was because she didn't want to mess with fate. Alice was strange like that. She was never a religious person but she did believe strongly in fate, therefore she wouldn't tell us.

Bella started to stir, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her eyes started to open as fast as I could I ran out the window and down the deserted ally, but it pained me, leaving Bella behind, she was the only friend I had ever really had besides my siblings and now I would never see her again.

**A/N: If you guys (and gals) think that I am missing anything, I should add something, or still have questions please tell me. This goes for past and future chapters too!**

**Review!**

**Alexa Daley**


	4. Days go By

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I have tried, I had about half of this typed and then I started to get slammed with homework and I'm also going through a bit of a hard time in my life right now.**

**Thank you to all of my friends who have been pushing so impatiently for the next chapter. I won't name any names cough,GennyCullen,NaomiiCullen,StewartLittle, cough.**

**I figured it out and I think this is going to end up 15+ chapters long. I also noticed that this is going to be a really boring story until the end!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes that I missed revising the last few chapters. I'm horrible at my own grammar. Thank you sweetAmme for betaing for me!**

**I think that's all I have to say right now so, here's chapter 4:**

_**Two Years Later**_

**Bella's POV**

I looked out the window, hoping that the sun would be out; it wasn't. I groaned. Forks Washington was my least favorite place in the world. The only reason I was here was to make my favorite person in the world happy. My mother, Renee, had married a man named Phil about a year ago. He was too young in my opinion, but I could easily see that he made her happy.

Phil was a baseball player, so he traveled at lot. When he was gone I always felt that she wanted to be with him so I had come to Forks so that she could be with him.

Today I would be starting school at Forks High.

Quickly I dressed and ran downstairs grabbing a granola bar for my breakfast on my way out the door.

I couldn't wait until later this month when I could get my own car and drive myself to school. I hated waking up early so Charlie could get to work on time. Charlie was the Forks Chief of Police and the traffic seemed to go considerably slower when he drove his cruiser.

We stopped in from of the school. I gathered my things and put my hand on the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him with horror written across my face.

"No, I'm sure I won't be the only one lost in this small school. Remember, it's the first day. I'm sure I'm not the only new person in town."

He laughed and then waved me a goodbye before he drove off.

The inside of the school, looked like you would expect any other school to look like, only smaller. Cheap tile covered the floor of the hall, lockers lined the walls and room names and numbers were placed over the doors to every classroom. Finding my way to the office wasn't hard. It was at the end of the hall and a couch sat in from of the desk. I thought it was odd that the office wasn't at the front entrance, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I picked up my schedule and made my way to my first class. People were huddled around select desks talking to each other about summer excitement.

Shyly I sat down at one of the only desks with out any one around it and watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring.

The teacher came in a few minutes early and told us to sit at our desks and began class the second the bell rang. It was mostly boring stuff such as class rules and what we would be studying. Then at the end we had to play a game so that we could meet new people. It felt stupid; this was something you did in elementary school, not high school.

My next three periods were about the same routine.

Then came fourth period, I sat down in a desk behind Angela, a girl who I noticed was in all of my classes so far. She was friendly but didn't talk a lot, which I was perfectly fine with.

Just as the bell was about to ring a girl with short dark hair danced into the room, I laughed to myself, thinking of Alice, Edward's sister, who I hadn't seen in years.

Then she turned her head towards me and I gasped. This girl looked exactly like Alice!

I knew that I had finally lost it when a boy who looked like Edward came walking in behind her. These people where the exact same age as the Edward and Alice I had met years ago too. How was this possible? Did they have cousins or siblings who just happened to look _exactly_ like them?

The boy who looked like Edward turned his head and smiled widely at me, and then suddenly, his eyes turned pitch black and the smile on his face turned into a thin line.

What had I done?

The teacher walked into the classroom and told them to sit down. What a coincidence! The only open seats were on either side of me.

"Alice Cullen?" the teacher called for.

It didn't surprise me at all when the girl with the dark hair answered.

"Edward Cullen?" the teacher said as he continued down the list.

"Here," Edward mumbled, just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Hello," Alice chirped as she sat down next to me. It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but then Edward interrupted her.

"Alice, I think you should be paying attention to the teacher," he said.

Alice gave him a glare and then turned to face the front of the room.

I don't know what we did in class that day because the whole time my mind was on the two beautiful people sitting beside me. Why hadn't they aged? Would they let me in on their secret?

The bell rang and before I could turn to say anything to either of the Cullens they were out of the classroom.

"_How did they do that?"_ I asked myself.

Slowly, I walked towards the cafeteria trying to figure out the mystery of the Cullens. Nothing came to me.

Still in a daze, I sat with Angela and a few other people whose names and faces I had just began to start recognizing.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" a perky girl at the table said to me.

"Hi," I said, shyly giving her a wave.

"Do you know those kids or something?" Jessica asked when she noticed me staring at the table where the Cullens were sitting. There were also three other people sitting at it. They all had pale skin, paler that mine. Two of them were guys. I guessed that the big muscular one with his arm wrapped around the waist of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was Emmet. The girl, was probably Rosalie. The other guy was sitting next to Alice. This had to be Jasper.

Edward and I used to talk all the time after that day when we met on the plane. He became my best friend despite the fact that I never got to see him. He had told me all about his family. Rosalie and Jasper were brother and sister and still went by the last name Hale. Emmet was dating Rosalie and Jasper was with Alice. Edward was the only single one. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"No," I lied; I thought it would be best for everyone to think that until I worked out a story with Edward. _If_ I worked out a story with Edward.

"Why? I asked.

"Well, you keep looking over at them and when you aren't looking at them they keep looking over here as if they are arguing. I just thought maybe you knew them." Jessica said.

I just shook my head, "Nope."

I didn't say anything the rest of lunch.

**A/N: I'm going to cut it off here because I need to work on a little bit more things in the next chapter but I'm going to type the next chapter soon and I will post it was soon as I get five reviews. I'm being nice and not asking for that many reviews. I hate it when people ask for fifteen reviews or more, it bugs me.**

**What do you think the Cullens will do?**

**Tell me in a REVIEW!**


	5. Something's Missing

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say today so I guess I will get strait to the story!**

**Wait, I lied I just have one thing to say. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I was very impressed.**

**Here is Chapter Five:**

**Bella's POV**

I walked slowly to my next class so I got there only a moment before the bell rang. The teacher was already assigning seats when I came in. They were the seats we would have for the rest of the year.

Edward was already sitting at a desk in the back of the classroom when I came in.

I stood with everyone else in the line in the front of the classroom. My heart thudded hard against my chest when the teacher announced I would be sitting next to Edward.

I walked slowly to my seat. What should I say to him? Will he deny me and tell me he has no idea when I am talking about if I confronted him? Surely not, he was my best friend, even if I hadn't seen or talked to him in years, or would he tell me the truth? These, and may other thoughts ran through my mind.

Shyly, I sat down next to him, he was staring at me. I smiled and he smiled back.

It seems as if Edward was confused and…there was something else was there that I couldn't name.

I didn't say anything and neither did Edward.

The teacher gave the same first day speech as all the others, but I wasn't paying attention. This wasn't because it was boring but because I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

Then, about ten minutes until the end of class, another teacher came in and whispered something to ours. He groaned and muttered something about it 'only being the first day'.

"I have a problem to deal with up at the office that will probably take until the end of the period. While I'm gone get to know your lab partner," he said before walking out.

"I wonder what that was about," I said, mostly to myself.

Edward laughed, "His son, who's a freshman, got in a fight and is sitting in the office with a bloody nose."

I turned to Edward, "How do you know that?"

He froze for a moment, "Um, I have much better hearing than most people."

"Oh," was all I said. I couldn't think of anything else _to_ say. I had plenty I could ask him, but not around so many people.

I decided to not talk, it would probably make things easier for Edward, but Edward, of course, had a different idea.

"So…how have you been?" he asked.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't talked to you in two years, I haven't seen you if four," I paused for a second and lowered my voice, "and you haven't changed a bit in appearance and all you can come up with is_how have you been_?"

Edward smiled, "I guess that is a little lame, but really, I want to know. How have you been?"

"Pretty good…but I have to admit, life wasn't nearly as enjoyable after you decided to stop talking to me. That used to be the favorite part of my day. I was pretty hurt when you did that. Are you ever going to tell me why you _did_ do that, and explain your appearance?"

I had to choose my words carefully, just in case someone was listening.

"I think that eventually, I will have to, but not now. I have to figure some things out with my family first and to be honest; right now I'm not quite ready."

I nodded in understanding. Then said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll understand completely."

"No I think, now that you are here I'm going to have to tell you," he said.

I then made the mistake of looking into his eyes, which were now topaz, I was lost nearly instantly. Then Edward began to speak again, bringing me out of my daze.

"Besides…" he brought his hand up and touched my face, "I want…"

But then he was cut off by the bell. I cursed, mentally. I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Edward asked, sliding smoothly off his chair. I tried to mimic his actions but ended up catching my foot on one of the rungs of the stool. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist, brining me back up to my feet.

Edward let out a low chuckle.

"Wow," he said, "When you used to explain to me that you were clumsy I never thought that…well, you were _that_ clumsy."

"Shut up," I said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Edward said.

"Like that hurt!" I said as we began to walk down the halls.

"It did!" he insisted.

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Right here," he joked, patting the place on his chest where his heart was.

I laughed. It was a different laugh then I was used to. I was really happy. I mean I had been happy before but this laugh made me feel whole. I smiled, glad to have my best friend back. I knew now that moving to Forks had been the right decision.

**Thank you for everyone reading this story! Please, now tell me what you think! I don't care if you think that it sucks! I need to know what you think!**

**Thanx,**

**Alexa**


	6. Move Along

**A/N: I think that this is now going to be closer to 20 chapters long (or maybe even more than that!) because now I am posting smaller chapters with less stuff and I was planning to post longer chapters with more stuff. I'm not completely sure and I don't think it matters. **

**So, here's chapter six!:**

**Bella's POV**

We made our way quickly to our next class. When I walked over to introduce myself to the teacher he said that I could sit anywhere I wanted. Naturally, I chose the empty spot next to Edward.

We went back to talking, the teacher had to ask us to be quiet more than once throughout class. When we weren't talking I often caught Edward giving Mike undeserved glares, or staring at me. I hoped I didn't have a huge zit on my face or something else embarrassing.

Then I noticed something. Why should I care?

I'd never really cared that much about my appearance, especially not to guys. How had Edward changed this? I hadn't been this way when we first met, I was sure of it, so why now?

**Edward's POV**

Mike was really getting on my nerves. Today was only Bella's first day at Forks High and he was already thinking about asking her out. Every time I touched her or smiled at her he would scream out in his mind. Many of the other guys in school were thinking similar thoughts. There were a few times when I actually caught myself growl whenever I heard any thoughts like that. I didn't want Bella to be hurt by them.

Even thought I hadn't seen her in four years she still felt like my sister…I think. I wasn't quite sure really. I definitely loved Bella, I needed to protect her, although it would be hard because of her beauty, but it felt different then it did for my sisters. I couldn't grasp it. Maybe it was because she was human, but why would that have anything to do with it?

Life just seems so complicated when Bella's around. I love it! Now, with her here, my life isn't quite so boring. I can't imagine how I would feel if I lost her.

After school Alice was the first one out. I leaned against my Volvo, while she chattered on about today's events. I was only just paying attention.

Sometimes I wished Alice would just shut up! The same went for Rosalie, but I didn't talk to her as much so I didn't have to think that as often. It was strange that I didn't think about Bella like this. I never had, she had always been a fascination to me.

Maybe she wasn't a sister to me, but she was definitely more than a friend…I hoped. I still couldn't figure out exactly what she was to me yet.

I didn't say anything when the rest of my family arrived. All the way home I tried to solve the riddle that was running through my head but I cam up with no reasonable answer. This when on throughout the night and into the next morning, but still.

I. Had. Nothing.

**A/N: Sow how did you like it? Sorry I haven't updated (again). I have a ton of the chapters written I just have to type them up. Sorry!**

**I put a HUGE hint for the end of the story in this chapter.**

**Thank you, Naomii Cullen, for Betaing for me.**


	7. Ordindary Day

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! It's hard when you have basketball Monday through Thursday, writing group on Thursday, orchestra on Friday, and skiing on Saturday. I'm on the race team so I can't really skip that either so sometimes I have to ski on Sunday too. This is the first time I've ever really had time.**

**So, on with the story!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning and dressed for school, realizing that I was spending more time contemplating what to wear more than usual. I knew Edward had something to do with this. Yesterday, I had been constantly worrying about my appearance.

I jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Hi, Bella! Edward and I were wondering if you would like a ride to school today," Alice's voice sang from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, sure that would be great!" I said, I could tell Alice's enthusiasm was starting to rub off on me.

"Okay, see you in twenty minutes," Alice said before hanging up the phone.

Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come in," I answered.

"Who was that?" Charlie said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, that was just one of my friends, Alice; she wanted to see if I wanted a ride to school. I said yes, I hope that's okay?" I said, looking at my father skeptically.

"No, that's fine, I'm glad you are making friends so quickly. I've met her father, Carlisle, right? Yes, that's it, he works at the hospital, good man," by now he was talking more to himself then me so I was barely following.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Do you want me to pick you up from school?" he asked me.

"No, I'll be fine," I assured him.

"See you later then," Charlie said, before turning around and walking out the door.

Edward and Alice arrived _right_ after I finished my breakfast. Quickly, I ran to get my things and walked towards the back seat of Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

Every day for before school Edward and Alice would come and pick me up from school. Sometimes Alice would go with everyone else so she could ride Jasper, and ride in Rosalie's BMW.

I loved riding with Edward, he was funny and just so nice, and he understood me. Every day I felt like we were getting to know each other even better.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I loved spending time with Bella. When I was around her I felt happier than I ever had before. The thoughts of my family improved too, Esme and Carlisle were both happy to see me happy. Rosalie was just glad that I wasn't "sulking" like I had always done before.

After the first week of spending time with Bella I started to go to her house during the night. It was nice to be able to do something other than spending time with my family while the rest of Forks lay asleep. It also somehow calmed me to be near her, I couldn't understand this but I was happy to see her so calm, and her face untroubled.

Dawn started to arrive so I ran home to change. I took my time driving down to road too Bella's house. Finally I arrived and pulled into the drive way to her house.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to come out. I didn't have to wait long to hear the front door slam quietly shut and Bella's soft footsteps walk towards the car. She opened the door and slid in.

"You know you don't have to drive me to school everyday, you know, I can walk," Bella told me.

I laughed and opened eyes. "I realize that but do you honestly think that you could make it all the way in one peace?"

She laughed but didn't say anything.

When we got to school Alice was there waiting for us.

Ever since I had met Bella again my days seemed to go by so much faster. Before the days seemed to drag by, I could barely keep straight what was night from what was day. The days were spent praying for it to end. Now that Bella had come into my life tile flew by and now instead of praying for it to end, I was praying for it to slow down.

The final bell rang; I gathered my things together quickly and made my way to Bella's locker.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked as soon as we exited the building.

"I know!" someone shouted from behind us, "We can go shopping!"

Alice.

I let out a low chuckle as I saw Bella's eyes widen in horror.

"Let's go!" Alice said, pulling Bella toward to Volvo. Bella turned back to me, mouthing for me to help her, but I just stood there, this would be a fun experience. I didn't think Bella would be scared of anything, much less shopping.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides, I don't even have my purse with me," she said when she realized I wasn't going to do anything.

Alice laughed, "We can pay for you silly…"

Although she could argue further, Bella didn't say anything, she seemed to have learned that she would never win, she had already lost.

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter, it was more of filler but something exciting will happen soon, I promise.**


	8. Oh Love

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! I officially have over a hundred reviews for this story! And for your treat, another chapter today! TWO in ONE day! Shesh, you people are lucky! Either that or the complete opposite.**

**Okay! Here's Chapter Eight!**

**Bella's Point of View**

Ugh! I couldn't believe Alice was making me go shopping! To begin with, I hated shopping, unless it was for books or CD's, but that wasn't all. Malls were filled with stairs, escalators, uneven tiling, and with my clumsiness it was all a disaster waiting to happen. Didn't she understand?

I groaned as Alice began to pull me towards Edward's car, while she just laughed and Edward looked at me sympathetically before laughing himself.

I turned back to Alice, ready to protest but then I realized it was no use; Alice's mind was already made up.

She pulled me into the back seat with her while Edward slid into the front.

"Where to?" Edward asked,

"Let's go to Port Angeles!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing on the edge of her seat. It always amazed me how she never ran out of energy.

"Maybe I should call Charlie before we go," I said, "Edward can I use your cell phone?"

"Yeah, here," Edward said, tossing me the phone, not a good idea. I dropped it, barely even touching it with my hands, but before I could even attempt to get it myself, Alice already had it in her hands and was giving it back to me."

"How did you do that?" I asked. There was no possible way a human could do that.

"Do what?" Alice laughed, as if nothing had ever happened.

"…Catch that phone, it was falling too fast, there's no way…" my voice trailed off.

"Honestly, Bella, it's not my fault you have poor hand eye coordination, I'm pretty sure you were just seeing things," Alice said, but I knew she was hiding something.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I could see it in her eyes that Bella knew that there wasn't something that was exactly_normal_ about us. Now I was sure that she would start to get suspicious and I would have to tell her soon, I didn't want to but I knew that if we didn't tell her soon she would think that I didn't trust her and leave me and Alice, but if we did tell her she would run away, screaming. Either way I would loose her, it was a loose, loose situation.

Rosalie could not understand why I was so interested in Bella and truth be told I didn't either, but I knew she was something special. She wasn't a snob seeking attention like most other girls I knew, not including my sisters. She was also constantly helping people. When someone needed a pencil, she would lend one, if someone dropped their books, she would pick them up. The list went on and on.

Bella ended up leaving a message on her father's phone, he was on call somewhere.

As soon as we arrived Alice jumped out of the car and half ran, human speed, into the mall. I pitied Bella; even _I_ knew how bad shopping with Alice could be.

It took a lot of persuading by Alice to finally get Bella to try on some clothes but after a while Bella gave up.

She tried on a couple nice outfits, and Alice made her put on a little fashion show for us. Every time she came out I chuckled. It was easy to tell she was not enjoying this. After about the fifth outfit Bella realized that it didn't matter how much she sulked, Alice was still going to dress her as if she were her Barbie doll so she decided to have some fun with it.

Laughing, she came out twirling and walking like a model, she did trip a few times but anyone could predict that, before long she actually looked like she was having fun.

"Yes! You've got it now!" Alice screamed. I could tell she was happy to find someone else to shop with besides Rosalie; Bella was fitting right in with my family.

After about the fiftieth outfit Bella collapsed on the floor.

"Can I plllleeeease go home now?" Bella begged.

"Soon enough," Alice said, "I have one more thing I want you to try on before we leave."

"Fine…" Bella groaned.

Alice pushed her into the changing room again, winking at me before turning back to Bella. I didn't like this. Alice was up to something.

Bella took a long time to change, and when we could finally hear her stop moving around she stayed in the changing room and Alice had to eventually go in herself to get Bella out.

She finally stepped out and I couldn't believe it. Bella looked like an angel, Alice had picked out a light purple dress for her with a low cut and it ended right below her knees, there was a little ruffle at the top…then I looked at her face. It made me realize that it wasn't the dress that made her so attractive; Bella was beautiful all by herself.

It was then that I realized I loved everything about her, her looks, her laugh, her personality; everything.

I was in love with Bella Swan.


	9. Then My Girl Walks In

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but it's a lot better than nothing, so here ya go.**

**Oh, yeah, and just so you know I'm raising the rating on this from K to T because of future chapters, sorry, but I kinda forgot about them.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Edward's Point of View**

_**Recap: ….It made me realize that it wasn't the dress that made her so attractive; Bella was beautiful all by herself.**_

_**It was then that I realized I loved everything about her, her looks, her laugh, her personality; everything.**_

_**I was in love with Bella Swan.**_

"You look beautiful Bella," Alice exclaimed, stating the same thing I was thinking. I tried to think of something to add to that, to tell her how beautiful she really was but nothing came, and all too soon, my courage left me.

Bella didn't say anything to Alice's compliment, only blushed.

"Hey! You know there is a school dance coming up soon, we should all go. Oh, and Bella, you could dance with Edward!" Suddenly it hit me, and I knew exactly what Alice was up to.

"I don't know, I mean I really don't like dances," the words came tumbling out of her mouth, leading me to think she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. This left me curious. It was time like these when I wished that I could read Bella's mind. To me she was a closed book.

"Alright…If you are sure…," Alice said, acting as if she were really disappointed, but I could tell differently. The tone in her voice told me she wasn't done with her mischief quite yet.


	10. I've Got You

**A/N: I am so sorry! I was so cruel on the last chapter, it was really short! I swear it looked a lot longer on my computer, so to make up for it I am updating almost every day this week. I would have updated earlier but I didn't have internet connection where I was this weekend. I hope this chapter is a lot more exciting then all my past ones!**

**Since the last chapter was so short I decided not to put a recap.**

**Here's Chapter Ten!**

**Edward's Point of View**

I could see that Bella was really happy when Alice finally agreed that we could leave.

Thanks to my driving it didn't take long at all to get to Bella's house.

"Um, Edward?" Alice asked when we pulled into Bella's driveway.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You know we've been doing a lot of girly stuff today and you haven't really had that much time to hang out with Bella. What if I drove the car home and you two could hang out together?"

I knew that this had to be part of Alice's little plan but that didn't keep me from saying yes.

Bella unlocked the door and lead me into her house, it was pretty small (compared to my house) but still very nice.

"Alice _really_ needs to learn what _noooooo_ means," Bella groaned when she opened the door to her upstairs bedroom. She dropped all the bags on the floor and flopped down on her bed.

I didn't say anything, I definitely agreed with Bella but this one particular time I was actually glad that Alice had done it.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. How 'bout we just talk?" she suggested.

"That sounds good, what do you want to talk about?" I straitened up, eager that I would get to learn more about Bella but still nervous of what she might try and ask me.

"I remember you used to like Debussy. What other kinds of music do you like?" she asked.

"All kinds," I said, I have different types of music from all kinds of decades and eras, but my current favorite would be Linkin Park."

Suddenly she bolted up from the bed, got up and put a CD in her CD player and "Bleed it Out" immediately started booming through the speakers.

We both smiled.

She sat back down on the bed and I walked over to join her.

"You always did have a good taste in music," I told her.

Her smile grew larger and a blush rose to her cheeks, and again it struck me about how much I loved all the little things about Bella. Right then it took nearly everything in me not to pull her into my arms and kiss her lovely lips. I wanted to have her, call her mine so bad, but what would she think of me if I did?

I could never truly know what she thought. I had known her since she was twelve years old. What if she thought of me as some kind of pervert or something? I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

That's when I decided that it was time for me to leave.

Bella frowned when I told her my thoughts. She came over for a hug. For a moment I thought I was going to kill her because of the sweet smell of her blood. Shortly after that I had another urge to kiss her but then I gently pushed her away and told her goodbye.

"Goodbye Edward..." she said as I started to walk for home. I hear her phone ring and the door slam as she ran to retrieve it.

I took this as an advantage and, checking to make sure that no one was watching, I ran vampire speed back home.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I was disappointed when Edward decided to leave. I enjoyed his company. Every time he left even if it was simply to go home, I missed him.

I walked out with him to the door and started to watch him go down the deserted street, but the phone rang. I shut the door and ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella this is Charlie, I just wanted to make sure you were home, I just got your message. I'm going to be here for a while, so go ahead and eat dinner. Sorry, I wish I could talk but we're kinda busy right now, bye," and he hung up.

"Yeah, bye," I said knowing that he was already gone.

I put the pone back and walked back over to the window so watch Edward walk down the next couple streets but he was already gone. How did he walk so fast?

My heart sank and I tried to push away the feeling that I knew that I felt toward him.

I had admitted to myself long ago that I was in love with Edward Cullen but I tried to deny it as often as I could because I knew that there was no possible way he could ever feel the same towards me. To him, I was probably the same as I was four years ago when we met on that plane. He would never want me as anything more than a friend, and I wasn't going to even attempt to change that. I wouldn't ever be able to stand being awkward around him.

Thoughts like these seemed to plague me the rest of the night, even after Charlie came home, and as I sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling I wondered why I wouldn't let myself let these thoughts go.

I woke up in a bit of a daze. I knew that I had kept myself up last night thinking of Edward, and I hadn't stopped yet.

I dressed quickly and walked out the door finding Edward already waiting for me in his shiny Volvo.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked as I slid into the passenger seat next to him.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, trying to buckle my seatbelt at the same time. Then, my hand slipped and I somehow managed to end up hitting myself in the nose. I brought my hand down and saw the blood on it.

I could feel Edward stiffen next to me. Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him. He brought his lips to my neck and I screamed.

**I'm so happy! Although you guys probably aren't! It's my first real cliffy! So wachya think is gonna happen? You should tell me in a Review!!!**


	11. Don't Stay

**A/N: I don't have anything to say so here's chapter eleven.**

**Bella's Point of View**

**Recap: **_**… I somehow managed to end up hitting myself in the nose. I brought my hand down and saw the blood on it.**_

_**I could feel Edward stiffen next to me. Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him. He brought his lips to my neck and I screamed**_

Then, suddenly he pushed me away.

"Out!" Edward screamed.

I had never seen him like this before, he looked so angry!

"What?" I asked my voice shaky, and afraid.

"I said get the hell out of my car Bella!" He screamed.

It was only a matter of seconds before I obeyed him, running back into the house with a tear stained face.

I couldn't understand why he was so mad at me!

After I had gained a little more composure I took care of my nose. I knew how to deal with them, for this was definitely not the first.

"Bella?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly, knowing the only person it could be.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, making me completely confused.

"I don't I know, but you seemed so mad at me," I told him.

Edward let out a halfhearted laugh.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you," he took a step closer as if he were coming over to give me a hug, but then thought better. He sighed then looked at the clock. "I guess I am going to have to tell you soon, but not now, or else you will be late for school."

"Tell me what?" I asked as he began to push me towards the door.

"My secret," he grinned apprehensively.


	12. Don't Breathe

**A/N: This is the same chapter as the last chapter in Edward's Point of View.**

**Chapter /Twelve**

I heard Bella's scream and realized what I was doing. Immediately I pushed her away. How could I kill something so beautiful?

I took another breath to calm myself and it took everything I had not to grab her again. Bella's blood had always smelled heavenly to me. I remembered how hard it was to keep myself from sucking her dry that very day on the plane, with all those people watching, but once I had gotten to know her, began to like her personality, and heard of her family it was so simple to think of all those things instead of her blood. But when her blood wasn't all in her body, it was a whole different story.

"Out!" I screamed at her so that I wouldn't have another urge to kill her. I didn't mean to come across so mad, but I needed her out.

"What?" she asked, I could tell from her voice that she was very afraid.

"Get the hell out of my car Bella!" I screamed. She needed to be gone.

Only a few seconds later she was fumbling with the door handle and then running back into her house. It broke my heart to see the tears running down her face.

I sat there for a moment and took a few more deep breaths, now that Bella was out of the car.

I knew I was going to have to tell her now. She had been exposed to danger this whole time and she deserved to know. Now she had experienced danger and she would want an explanation.

With this decided I walked back into the house, happy to see that Bella had taken care of her nose.

"Bella," I asked quietly, not wanting to scare her.

Slowly, she turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked her, she hadn't done anything wrong, I couldn't see why she would feel guilty for anything.

"I don't know, but you seemed so mad at me," she told me and I couldn't help but let out a little halfhearted laugh. How could she ever think I was mad at her?

Then I remembered how I yelled at her to get out of my car.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you," I took a step closer to give her a hug to comfort her and the thought better. She would probably be a little uneasy around me, because of my recent actions.

I let out a deep sigh and threw a glance at the clock to see if I had time to tell her. I didn't.

"I guess I am going to have to tell you soon, but not now, or else you will be late for school," I said.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, confused as I pushed her towards the front door.

"My secret," I said confidently, but my smile, I knew, gave away my uneasiness.


	13. If Everyone Cared

**A/N: For all of those who gave me constructive criticisms THANK YOU!!! Gosh, I never get that I and I am so happy that I can finally have something to work on!**

**Sorry if this isn't as long as some people kept telling me to make it, I was planning on posting a different chapter but this seemed like a better place for this chapter, I needed to be getting to this soon anyway.**

**Oh yeah, and can whoever gave me that story idea send it back to me? I accidentally erased it and I looked for it but I couldn't find it! I'll try and look again.**

**Here's chapter Thirteen!**

**Bella's Point of View**

_**Recap: "Tell me what?" I asked as he began to push me towards the door.**_

"_**My secret," he grinned apprehensively.**_

Edward took me to school as usual, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy around him. His strange actions in the car had made me start to think. I knew that Edward and his family were definitely not human, but I didn't know what to think about that. I mean, I loved Edward and I new he was a great person and so was Alice.

…But what about the rest of the family?

I had never met Jasper, Emmet or Rosalie, Edward's other siblings before, though I had seen them around. Edward had also often talked about Esme and Carlisle, his parents, but I hadn't even _seen_ them.

I realized soon enough that it wasn't his secret was that was bothering me; it was the rest of his family. I knew that being as close as I was to both Edward and Alice, I was going to have to meet t them sometime. That's what I was nervous about, but I didn't know why it suddenly started to bother me now. It had never bothered me before and his secret wasn't really connected to his family.

I didn't know what to think. Edward was still staring at the road ahead, he looked really nervous. I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. Instead, I decided to study the forest outside of my window.

The trees were all wet from the most recent rain. They were all different shades of green and stuck out from the ground as many different angles. I remember looking at them when I was little and thinking it was the ugliest picture Mother Nature could make, save natural disasters. Now, I looked and saw beauty.

It was another influence Edward had made on me. One of the first times he had driven me to school he had described how he loved the scenery here and that it was one of his favorite places in the word. Now I agreed, but I knew if he changed his mind to thinking parries were the most beautiful landscape I would too if he could support himself well enough.

We took a turn and came into a more populated area of Forks. Continuing to make out way towards school we drove by a couple restaurants and then a grocery store. I saw a man standing on the side of the road. He was dressed in old dirty clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in a long time; his beard was grown long and beside him sat a backpacking bag that like the rest of his stuff looked ragged and dirty. He held a sign that said "**We'll work for food**" Edward stopped the car; a red light.

"Edward pull over," I said.

"What?" he had no idea what I was thinking.

"Just do it; please," he looked at me for a moment and then finally complied.

Slowly, he turned the Volvo to the side of the road. When the car stopped I hopped out with my purse and walked over to the man. He stared at me for a second while I dug in my purse for money. Finally, I found a twenty and happily handed it to him.

He took the money then smiled up at me, showing all of his rotting teeth.

"May God bless you," he said.

I smiled and was just about to say something back but I heard Edward call my name.

"Sorry, I've got to go," I said, before running back to the Volvo.

Edward sat there for a moment when I was all buckled up. He had some type of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't name, but I had seen it before, though never directed at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Why'd you do that? I mean, it was a nice thing to do, but I've never actually seen anyone do that before," he said.

I smiled, "I don't know why I like to do it. I guess it just makes me feel better. Anyway, that man needed the money a lot more than I did."

He nodded understanding, and then looked in his rearview mirror, getting ready to back out. Then he laughed.

"Looks like you've started a trend," he said.

I turned my head to see what he was talking about. What I saw warmed my heart. A few more people had pulled over so the side of the road like I had told Edward to do and were giving the old man money. I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"I'm happy for that man," I said.

"Me too, but we should probably be getting to school, or else we will be late," he said.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess we should get going."

Edward pulled out and sped down the highway towards the school. The rest of the ride he kept throwing glances at me.

"What?" I finally asked when we were almost there.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're an angel or something," he said.

To me, it seemed totally random and off subject.


	14. Given Up

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long you guys

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long you guys! Thanks to soon-to-be-mrs.cullen for writing that final PM that made me get off my lazy but and type this up!**

**Also, thanks to Naomii Cullen for Betaing for me!  
**

**25YearsOlder: Here's one of your **_**two**_** chapters!**

**Recap: **_**"I'm happy for that man," I said.**_

"_**Me too, but we should probably be getting to school, or else we will be late," he said.**_

_**I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess we should get going."**_

_**Edward pulled out and sped down the highway towards the school. The rest of the ride he kept throwing glances at me.**_

"_**What?" I finally asked when we were almost there.**_

"_**Sometimes I wonder if you're an angel or something," he said.**_

_**To me, it seemed totally random and off subject.**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella's Pont of View**

We pulled up to the school with still about ten minutes to spare. I opened the door and slowly stepped up and out of the car, trying hard not to trip. I didn't want another repeat of this morning.

For a moment I watched the students of Forks High file in through the front doors of the main building, by now I had begun to recognize and even match some faces with names.

So far, to no ones surprise, my closest friends at school were Alice and Edward. We were all trying to fit in at a new school so people just thought that was why we were so close.

I had met other people though, there was Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, and Jessica, but I wouldn't exactly call them friends, so far they were more like acquaintances. The only other friend had made were Angela, the girl who sat by me during fourth period, and Kyara.

Kyara was new to Forks too. She was so funny she was constantly talking about how big Forks was. Apparently she was from a ghost town in Montana known as Virginia City, population 130. I didn't believe her at first until she showed me pictured and looked it up on the internet. It was a real place.

Kyara had long wavy black hair and claimed that she was 'depressed' a lot but it was more of just an inside joke between our small group of friends. After my shopping experience with Alice I was relieved to be able to hang out with someone like Kyara. She didn't like shopping either; she was more of a tomboy.

Edward came to my side and walked with me into the building. He seemed tense; I didn't know why he would be so nervous. This morning hadn't been that big of a deal. I thought he was overreacting. It wasn't like he had almost killed me so I didn't see the big deal.

Mike was standing just inside the door when I entered with Edward. He threw a quick glance over at Edward then smiled at me and waved. A moment later he was by my side telling me about some beach.

"Next week it's supposed to get nice again," he said, "First Beach will probably be really nice. The tide's supposed to be really low too, a bunch of the guys and some of their girls were planning a trip to the beach. It's gonna' be great…"

I cut him off, sending a glance at the clock. I really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"That's awesome Mike," I said, "but I only have about seven minutes to get to go to my locker and get to class. I needed some help understanding one of the questions on the last lab so I need to get there at least a few minutes early."

Mike just nodded.

After Mike was out of earshot Edward leaned over to me and said, "There's no lab questions are there?"

I shook my head, "No, that just proves to me how clueless he is. We haven't even had a lab yet and science isn't even my first class. You should know that, you're in my class."

Edward laughed, "Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't pick up on any of that, poor guy…"

"I didn't know you liked Mike so much," I teased, causing a crooked grin to spread across Edward's face. My breath hitched in my throat.

He was so beautiful. It sounded weird to say that about a guy, but it was true. Edward Cullen was flawless. There was not one person on the face of the earth that could surpass Edward in looks, even his sister Rosalie.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, dragging me out from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered, but the truth was I _wasn't_ fine. My best friend in the whole world was the love of my life, but he would never look at me in the same way. He would only ever see me as Bella, his best friend; never Bella, his girlfriend, and that's what I wanted desperately to be, was his girlfriend.

Most of the time I would try to shake it off as just some high school crush, but it was times like these when I knew that that wasn't so. I had never played any attention to any guys before Edward and even now I only saw Edward in this way. Not once did I look at Mike, Tyler, or Eric and think that they were hot.

Edward was different. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't I would always love Edward, until the day that I died.

"No, Bella, you are not fine," Edward said, bringing me from my thoughts once again. "I can see it in your eyes, something is bothering you."

"No, no it's not. I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned. I could tell he was thinking back to this morning again.

"Edward, don't, it's not your fault. I wasn't thinking about this morning. Come on, here's my locker."

I stopped and sun the combination on my locker and yanked it open, quickly I grabbed my books, and Edward grabbed his (We had decided to share a locker to make things more convenient). Edward swung the door shut and I heard the lock click into place. Slowly, we started walking to class. We still had four minutes to walk down to the end of the hall again.

I saw Kyara standing at her locker talking to her boyfriend, Chester. They had only been dating for a few days but it always amazed me about how much chemistry they had. It seemed as if they had known eachother for years.

Kyara saw me walking down the hall so she smiled and waved. I sped up my walk a bit; I was shortly followed by Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Kyara said.

"Hi, so what's up with you guys?" I said, nudging Kyara with my elbow.

Kyara blushed and then quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, Chester and I were just talking about seeing a movie tonight. Would you want to come? Edward and Alice can come too," she said, nodding to Edward who was now engaged in conversation with Chester.

"That sound like fun," I tapped Edward's shoulder. "Do you and Alice want to go to the movies tonight?"

Edward thought for a moment before replying.

"Alice has something going on tonight but I would love to go," Edward said, "Is that alright?"

Kyara nodded and looked over at Chester who was smiling.

"Great! It will be a double date then!" he said.

Edward and I quickly shot each other nervous glances.

"Oh, no, we're not dating," I corrected.

"Really?" Chester looked confused. "You two seem like you would make a good couple. Are you seriously not dating?"

I nodded, wishing that I was lying. No one said anything after that.

"Well we better get to class," Edward said, pushing me from behind.

"Chester looked at his watch, oh, yeah, we only have two minutes, we better get going if we don't want to be late Kyara."

We all took off down opposite directions of the hall.

I glanced back at Kyara and saw her chattering endlessly to Chester while he just stared at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world.

They looked so happy. I wished things could stay like that forever.

**I have a task for you all. I want you all the bug me when I go this long without updating this FanFiction for so long so that I won't get a bad habit of leaving you guys waiting like that. So you need to keep bugging me for updates.**


	15. Duck and Run

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long!! I would have updated sooner. I've had this written FOREVER ago but I was really busy over the summer and then when I did get time we had internet connection problems so I couldn't post it, therefore, I didn't type it up. I'll try to be better but I only have part of the next chapter written and these next chapters are going to be hard for me to write (just cause) but after I get past those then I'll be in a posting frenzy and you won't know what to do with yourself! (…Maybe?)**

**I don't know. So…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**P.S. 26YearsOlder you will have yet **_**another**_** chapter!**

**Bella's Point of View**

"_Really?" Chester looked confused. "You two seem like you would make a good couple. Are you seriously not dating?"_

_I nodded, wishing that I was lying. No one said anything after that._

"_Well we better get to class," Edward said, pushing me from behind._

"_Chester looked at his watch, oh, yeah, we only have two minutes, we better get going if we don't want to be late Kyara."_

_We all took off down opposite directions of the hall._

_I glanced back at Kyara and saw her chattering endlessly to Chester while he just stared at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world._

_They looked so happy. I wished things could stay like that forever._

After school Edward and I walked together to his Volvo to wait for Kyara and Chester to get out.

We had never done anything with them like this but sometimes we would sit in Edward's Volvo and talk until the student parking lot cleared almost completely and we would see Kyara and Chester just getting out of the building talking, laughing, and taking their time.

They would have to speed it up today.

To Edward and my surprise, they did. We were all out and ready to go in ten minutes.

"So…Edward, Bella," Chester said, nodding to each of us, "What do you want to see?"

I looked up to Edward to see what he thought. He just looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, well, anything's fine for me. So why don't you choose?" I told them.

Kyara laughed, "Well we actually realized that neither of us know what's playing.

I looked up to Edward again, hoping he would have a suggestion. He just shook his head and said, "Sorry, I have no idea either."

I sighed. I didn't like making decisions for a whole group.

"Um…how about we decide when we get there? I shrugged, giving the best answer I could think of. I was happy when everyone agreed.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to arrive at what Forks knew as the movie theater. The theater was a small building compared to the ones in Phoenix. It only had two rooms for showing the movies.

We decided on seeing _The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor_ because there were no other good movies playing, but it didn't start until five and it was only three thirty at the moment.

Instead of sitting around doing nothing for the next couple hours we went on a walk around the small town.

Everything seemed like a perfect normal day. Chester was cracking all of his usual jokes as we walked down the sidewalk. We all laughed and Kyara started teasing him about something stupid he had done the other day. Only the two of them knew what they were talking about but I think Edward and I were entertained just by listening to them.

It came to a point were they were just throwing lame insults and comebacks to each other. Kyara was always a step ahead of Chester so every time he said something she already had a good come back ready to spit out at him.

Finally Chester gave up and Kyara did a little victory run and sped up a couple steps ahead of us. Chester just stopped to watch her.

It was amazing, they had such good chemistry. You could spend two minutes with the couple and know that they were meant for each other, and the way Chester looked at Kyara…you could tell he was in love.

If only Edward would look at me that way…

Suddenly a loud bang came from the road. I turned my head to see a huge semi truck swerving somewhat from its land. A man then leaned halfway out the driver's side window, leaving no hands on the steering wheel.

I wondered why the driver was being so odd. Then he pulled a gun out and started shooting.

He hadn't yet made it to the spot where my friends and I were standing but I knew we didn't have time to run away; it was moving to fast. Before I knew it, the man was aiming the gun at me. For a moment he stared right at me and I could see his red eyes and the pain the brewed in them. He was mourning someone. That much was obvious. His hand hesitated on the trigger and I wondered for a moment if he wasn't going to shoot, but then he aimed again.

I was going to die, and I wouldn't have time to say goodbye to anyone or to tell Edward that…

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp pain to hit somewhere on my body, instead I was pushed roughly to the ground, scraping my hands on the sidewalk. At the same time I heard a huge crash and I could only guess that it was the truck running into one of the abandoned buildings on the other side of the street, further down on our side of the street was just sidewalk and grass.

When I looked up I saw Edward there, leaning over me. He picked me up roughly and brought my lips up to his neck, but laid me back down quickly, but gently. Then he got up and started running away.

"Edward!" I called out.

"Bella, I need to get help! People are hurt," he didn't say it like he was anxious though; he said it almost as if he were mad.

"Please, Edward, just stay here for a few minutes," I pleaded.

"No, Bella, I have to go," and then he left.

I could hear Chester getting up from behind me. Then his breathing suddenly stopped. I turned to see what was a matter.

"Oh my God," I said when I saw what Chester was staring at.

Kyara lay unmoving at our feet. There was a large red spot on her pink Linkin Park t-shirt right over where her heart was and her face was frozen, unmoving, in a look of a surprise.

Chester, who was standing next to me, fell to the ground shaking her body and screaming at her to get back up. When she didn't respond he took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a three digit number.

When they answered him Chester started screaming at them through his heavy sobs and by now a small crowd had gathered so I took the phone gently from his hands. He gave it up reluctantly.

When I spoke to the woman on the other side of the line she told me that people were already heading out our way and should be they very soon. Someone else had already called. I could only guess; Edward.

A little while later the ambulance arrived and took Kyara's body while Chester and I were left to be questioned. We were almost done when I saw my dad pull up in his cruiser. Luckily, he hadn't seen me yet.

He walked over to one of the other police men and started chatting with him about the accident with a grim expression on his face. Their conversation ended and he began to skim the now growing crowd when his eyes fell on me. In a split second his face and changed from grim to terrified.

He must have seen my tears.

Charlie ran over to me and started shooting questions at me faster than I could process.

I only caught the last one, "Where is Edward?"

Unfortunately, Chester caught the question as well.

"Yeah! Where did he go? Why didn't he _do anything_ when Kyara…" he couldn't say the last word.


	16. Miserable at Best

**A/N: Sorry! I was going to post this earlier but Miss Niomii Cullen isn't very good at reminding me that! I won't be able to post next week so enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_He must have seen my tears._

_Charlie ran over to me and started shooting questions at me faster than I could process._

_I only caught the last one, "Where is Edward?"_

_Unfortunately, Chester caught the question as well._

_"Yeah! Where did he go? Why didn't he __do _anything_ when Kyara…" he couldn't say the last word._

I sat on the bad inside on of the blank, whitewashed rooms inside the hospital staring at the door. It wasn't like I was anticipating anyone to enter, I was just thinking and the door seemed to be the most interesting object to look at in the nearly empty room while I let my eyes wander.

The blue paint on the door was beginning to peel off towards the edges were objects or clumsy people such as myself seemed to bump into it the most. The small strip of rectangular glass had one scratch that went horizontal and the door knob's lock mechanism was missing. I wondered it that was purposeful or if they just hadn't gotten around to replacing it. I tried to fill my mind with as many pointless observations as I could in attempts to keep the image of Kyara, lying motionless on the ground with a blossom of red blood coming from her chest. The task seemed impossible.

It made me wonder if she had dies instantly or if she had lived long enough to see Chester's face one last time, or to even feel the bullet pierce her heart.

I hoped yes to the first and no to the second.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and one of the doctors stepped into the room.

He had blond hair had pail flawless skin. When he looked up from the clipboard he was holding in his hands I could see his kind face and golden eyes. They looked just like Edwards.

"Hello Miss Bella Swan," he said, "My name is Dr. Cullen."

"Of coarse," I breathed finally making the connection between Edward and his looks, but wait, I though he said he was adopted…I'd have to add that to my list of Things-to-Ask-Edward when he was ready to let me in on the secret.

"What's that?" Dr. Cullen said, looking up at me with a confused expression.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed that I'd said that loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, um...you're Carlisle, Edward's father, right?" I asked.

He laughed, "Oh yes, and you must be _thee_ Bella. The one Edward always seems to want to talk about these days."

_Edward talked about me?_

I nodded, "I guess."

Dr. Cullen let out a low laugh and then his face turned a slight bit more serious, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Wasn't Edward with you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "but he said he had to go, right after the shooting, he said it was…"

"He said it was what Bella?"

"He said it was too dangerous for him to be there with me," I nearly whispered, "Dr. Cullen, is that true?"

He nodded, "Please call me Carlisle, and the answer to that question is a somewhat complicated one."

_Carlisle_ glanced at the door which now stood ajar. He walked over to shut it and then sighed when he saw the missing lock.

"Bella, I don't know how much Edward has told you about…my family. I trust that he will tell you what you need to know soon enough. Don't take his walking away as something personal," Carlisle said, walking back to were he had been standing before.

"Edward doesn't give himself as much credit as he deserves. Yes, he could have been dangerous. _Would_ he have been dangerous? Probably no. I respect Edward's decision to walk away though. His…_control_ around you is difficult. He wouldn't be able to stand too loose you Bella, he really dose love you. I can see it when he talks about you. In his eyes."

We were silent for a few moments and then he spoke again.

"I know that seems vary vague and mysterious," he said, "but that's all I can say right now while still respecting what my son might want kept secret."

I nodded, "I just wish I could fully understand what he's going through and why he acts the way he does, and why him and Alice never seem to age.

Carlisle straightened up slightly at my last comment, his eyes widening as well.

"You're the same Bella as the one they met four years ago?"

"Yes," was all I said, all I could manage to say.

He nodded, "I will speak to Edward. I think you should know the whole story. Although," he paused, "you may not like it."

I shook my head, "I just want to know."

"You may go now," he said.

"Don't you want to make sure I'm healthy? No strange injuries?" I asked, wondering how he could forget.

"You're fine, trust me."

**A/N: Reveiw please!!**


	17. Memory

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I was going to say something else but I forgot what it was…maybe that's because my head has been so swamped with the thoughts of my short vacation to ****FORKS****!!**

**Carlisle's Point of View**

"Dr. Cullen there's a girl in room 202, who was just in a shooting, she's not supposed to be injured but they want her checked out just in case. Can you grab her? I've got fifteen other patients I'm supposed to be taking care of and no time for another one," Dr. Noge said to me quickly while walking down the hall. He looked stressed, and it didn't surprise me. He was the second best doctor in the hospital save myself but I had an unfair advantage considering my _age…_

"Of course," I said smiling at him and talking the folder of the girl out of his hands.

"Thanks, you know, I don't know how you can get so much work done when with so many patients. We need more doctors. I know it's a small town but with the number of people being admitted here it's a nightmare. What's your secret Carlisle?" he said, starting to ramble and trying to get out as much as he could in one breath.

"Long nights," was all I said before turning around and walking back towards room 202.

When I walked in a beautiful brunet girl sat on the bed inside on of the blank, inside the room. It didn't look like she was anticipating anyone to enter, so it was no surprise when she jumped a little at my entrance. I'd have to work on not being as quiet.

The girl's eyes were red and puffy and reflected somewhat of a haunted look. Guessing from her face I would say that she saw everything happen, and judging from this small town if anyone was hit she probably knew them.

I listened hard for a moment and sure enough I heard one of our other doctors speaking to a nurse about a girl who had just come in.

"…_Such a shame, so young… I've been good friends with her family for years. She had so much potential to be something great and that boyfriend of hers, I think he was considering marriage. The only good think about it was that she must not have felt a thing. The wound the bullet inflicted was bad and so close to her heart..."_

Oh, so she had _passed…_

I saw the girl, _Isabella Swan_ as the folder stated, study my face as I walked in, as if she were trying to make some sort of connection. Suddenly I knew why. It had to be the Bella Swan Edward seemed so fond of, of late.

"Hello Miss Bella Swan," I said, "My name is Dr. Cullen."

"Of course," she breathed.

"What's that?" I said, looking down at her with a confused expression. Wondering what it was that she seemed so excited about. There could be hardly anything considering how boring these hospital rooms were.

She blushed, slightly embarrassed that I'd heard. I wondered just how low she'd said it. Even after years, and years of practice I still seemed to have a few slip-ups.

"Oh, um...you're Carlisle, Edward's father, right?" she asked.

I laughed realizing she had only just made the connection between Edward and I, "Oh yes, and you must be _thee_ Bella. The one Edward always seems to want to talk about these days."

She seemed to frown slightly at what I said.

She nodded, "I guess."

I let out another low laugh and then turned a slight bit more serious, but I hoped it was hardly noticeable. If Bella and her friend were here where was Edward? Was there another doctor checking him? Had he not been able to talk his way out of it?

"Wasn't Edward with you tonight?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah," she said, "but he said he had to go, right after the shooting, he said it was…"

But she stopped and trailed off, as if she didn't want to end the sentence. Any other time I would have given her, her space but I needed the answer. What if Edward had slipped? What if Bella had found out?

"He said it was what Bella?" I pushed.

"He said it was too dangerous for him to be there with me," she nearly whispered, "Dr. Cullen, is that true?"

With my hearing I understood every word she said perfectly clear.

I nodded, "Please call me Carlisle," I corrected her. If she were a friend of Edward's I would not have her calling me Dr. Cullen, "and the answer to that question is a somewhat complicated one."

I glanced at the door, which now stood ajar and walked over to shut it, sighing when I saw the missing lock.

"Bella, I don't know how much Edward has told you about…my family…"I stopped, contemplating on what I could reveal to her. "I trust that he will tell you what you need to know soon enough. Don't take his walking away as something personal."

I walking back to were he had been standing before. In front of the bed Bella was sitting on.

"Edward doesn't give himself as much credit as he deserves. Yes, he could have been dangerous. _Would_ he have been dangerous? Probably no," definitely not if he would believe in himself, "I respect Edward's decision to walk away though. His…_control_ around you is difficult." I said trying to put it as delicate as I could to her. "He wouldn't be able to stand too loose you Bella, he really dose love you. I can see it when he talks about you. In his eyes…"

We were silent for a few moments and then I spoke again.

"I know that seems vary vague and mysterious," I admitted, "but that's all I can say right now while still respecting what my son might want kept secret."

She nodded and I was thankful that she understood, "I just wish I could fully understand what he's going through and why he acts the way he does, and why he and Alice never seem to age."

I straightened up slightly at her last comment. How did she know, if Edward was telling the truth and she didn't know our secret then how could she know? Then I remembered, my mind skipping back to four years ago.

_I observed Alice as she skipped into the room, her smile wider than usual. I laughed. What a fool I was for thinking that she couldn't get any happier. She always seemed to be so jumpy._

_Edward came in calmly behind her, seeming slightly happier also, but nothing to the extremes._

"_Well?" I asked, wondering if they had found a suitable place for us to go after our present home in Beckley, West Virginia._

"_Alice thinks we should go back to Forks. She wants to see what it's like there since they weren't with us the last time. She thinks the wolves will add some excitement," he smiled as Alice turned around and glared at him._

"_It's a possibility," I mused, "after all we do have the treaty with the Quillutes, so we probably wont have any further problems with them."_

_Alice bounced up and down on one of the couch cousins as if she were waiting for something to happen._

_Suddenly Edward's cell phone began to buzz from inside the pocket of his coat. He looked at the number puzzled, but answered it any way._

"_Hi, um…this is uh, um, well Bella, and uh…" we heard from one side of the line. The girl seemed to have a soft sweet voice. She was young, somewhere between ten and twelve probably._

"_Bella!" Edward more exclaimed than asked._

_I glanced quizzically at the now astonishingly calm Alice. She just grinned at me. I wondered what had happened on this trip of theirs and who this _Bella _on the other line was._

"_Edward's first friend," was all she said._

_Edward continued talking and walked out of the house so that we couldn't eavesdrop on his conversation._

"You're the same Bella as the one they met four years ago?" I asked, although I could already guess the answer.

"Yes," was all it seemed she could manage to say.

I nodded, "I will speak to Edward. I think you should know the whole story. Although," I paused, considering the details, "you may not like it."

She shook her head, "I just want to know."

"You may go now," I said. I wasn't trying to be rude but I felt like I had revealed much more than Edward would have liked me to and I didn't want her to feel obligated; I didn't want her to think that she _had_ to know our secret, but if she knew what she was getting herself into, she might feel differently about things. I just thought she had the _right_ to know.

"Don't you want to make sure I'm healthy? No strange injuries?" she asked, probably wondering how I could forget.

"You're fine, trust me," I told her. She smelled fine and unless there was something seriously wrong with my ears there were no irregularities in her heartbeat.


	18. Haunted

**Edward's POV**

I didn't want to leave, but the smell of Bella was overwhelming. Once again I had nearly killed Bella. That thought pained me. I could never truly be with Bella without putting her in danger. She deserved better.

It hadn't taken me long to run back to run back to the Volvo to get away from the blood. I could almost taste the sweet liquid on my tongue of Bella's blood as I pressed my foot down harder on the gas and cruised along the highway far over the speed limit.

The sound of the screeching of the wheels on pavement, Bella's scream, and the ring the gun made as the bullet flew from the gun echoed continuously in my mind. I played the scene over and over again in my head, although I did not know why. It almost felt like I was missing something.

I didn't care at the moment. Right now all I was concerned about was my reckless actions. Ho close I'd actually come to attacking Bella. How close she'd been to death, in more ways than one.

A vision of her pale, lifeless body, bleeding from both the head and neck haunted me, each time I closed my eyes or let my thoughts wander.

I knew then that I'd become too close to Bella, I should have left as soon as I'd seen her that days she arrived at Forks high. She hardly knew the danger that I left her in everyday that I was near her. This had not been the first time I'd nearly drained her, and I knew it would not be the last.

**This is a short chapter I know, but it's a chapter! A gift for all you watching the Twilight DVD. Guess what I'm doing right now? WATCHING TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Haha, so for all of you that have missed my story, I'm back!**


	19. We Are Broken

**I did not feel like reading through this and correcting everything so bare with me and if anyone wants to be my Beta PM me please. I need this person to be on their computer a lot and able to edit chapters quickly. Also, if I choose you I would GREATLY appreciate it if you got and AIM.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't go to school the next day, or the day after that. It bothered me too much. I would have to go back to a school were everyone was happy and hardly bothered by Kyara's death. I wasn't ready for that today either, but I would have to be. I didn't want to be stuck in a zombie-like period forever because of the death of my friend. I know that she wouldn't have wanted that.

I hadn't heard from anyone in a while. No calls' from Chester, Alice, or even Edward. I wasn't expecting Chester to call, if I was this upset over Kyara's death I knew that he would be far worse. I keep wondering if I should call and talk to him but I decided to give him space. That was the one thing I wanted right now. And as for Edward, I didn't care.

I couldn't believe how he'd just walked off like that. I couldn't believe what he'd said. I just…

I shouldn't have to be worrying about this.

Hoping that it would be time to get up for school, I looked at the clock. 5:30 am. Close enough.

Slowly, I crawled out of bed, my back still aching from where I hit the pavement during the accident.

My room was pitch black, they way it had been kept for the last two days. It has seemed what had happened a few days ago had drained all my energy for the next few. I reached out for my dresser, so that I could stand up and lead myself over to the wall were the light switch was. I found it extremely difficult, tripping over the clothes I'd left on the floor for the last couple days.

I was already re-thinking going to school or not today. In my daze, flat ground would probably be even more threatening to me than usual.

I sighed. I guess that's life.

I finally reached the spot were I knew the light switch was on the wall. Hovering my hand over where I thought it should be, it took me a few moments to find it. When I did I flicked the switch on.

The intense brightness illuminating from the light blinded me for a few seconds, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and waited until my eyelids adapted to the light. When they did I slowly opened my eyes.

When my eyes were finally adjusted, I looked around the room. It looked normal, but it felt somehow different.

The art projects that hung on the wall from when my mom and I still lived in this house with Charlie still hung on the wall, my books were still stacked neatly in the corner, and my desk was still covered in papers like it always was but my computer off. I knew that my computer wasn't what made the room feel different. What was it?

I couldn't shake off the ominous feeling that something had changed. That's when it hit me. Only one thing in the room had changed, and that one thing was not an intimate object, that one thing was me.

I now realized that I felt different; somehow, changed. I wasn't exactly sure what it was. I looked over at myself in the mirror, I still looked the same, aside from my eyes, they didn't hold the same happiness that they usually did, but my brown hair still curled around my thing face, my skin still held it's usual paleness, and my checks held it's rosieness of it's permanent blush.

I shook the feeling off and walked to my closet, pulling out clothes and pulling them on without really paying attention to if they matched or not. Alice would not be proud of me.

I smiled to myself. Alice…I hope she wasn't mad at me. I didn't know why Edward was so for all I knew she could be too.

By now it was 6:00 and Charlie was just getting up. I decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. I looked in the refrigerator and found the only breakfast-like foods we had were eggs and milk, we didn't have enough eggs for both me and Charlie though.

God. How did Charlie survive before I lived here? I don't cook for two days and suddenly there is no food.

Luckily I found some bread on top of the microwave. At least we had enough of everything to make French toast.

I took out the cinnamon and sugar and started making the breakfast so that when Charlie came down his breakfast was already on the table with everything ready for him.

"That's my Bell's" he said as he sat down at the table, I'd eaten my breakfast. "I was worried I'd have to go back to good 'ol cereal again the times before you came here."

I laughed, this time the smile nearly reaching my eyes.

"Well I'm glad your back Bell's, I was starting to get a little worried," he said as he finished his last bite of toast. He'd practically inhaled his breakfast. "I'm sorry but I've got to be heading to work. Are you going to be okay her by yourself?

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Dad, thanks," I told him, not completely sure if it were true.

I didn't wait long until I got in my truck and drove to school. School was really the last place I wanted to be but I had no other place to go, and I really didn't want to spend another lonely day at home alone.

The rode seemed to be going backwards at the same pace my tires moved forward for it seemed to take a lifetime to get even in sight of the school.

When I pulled up there were hardly any cars in the parking lot. And the ones that were there were people now sitting in zero period. It was 7:00. My classes didn't star until 8:25. I had tons of time to kill, and nothing to do. I kept the car running so that I could listen to my outdated radio, and began to close my eyes when out of the corner of on of my eyes I saw someone else pull into the parking lot.

This person was the owner of a silver Volvo. Great. Exactly what I needed.

Edward pulled up to next to me, and turned off his car. Then he stepped out, and without even watching his speed, he seemed to walk to the door of my truck in less than a second.

How….did….he…do…that?

"Bella?" ha asked, tapping on my window.

I turned away.

"Bella, please, just open the door? I need to talk to you," I turned back to him, intending to yell something at him, to tell him to go away, but then I was the look on his face. He was staring at me, in a tortured expression; his face showed nothing other than that he was sorry. I cracked the window.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Bella, please? Will you open the door?" he pleaded.

"Why should I? " I asked, I had no idea if I should let him or not.

"Because I really don't feel like taking to you through a glass window," Edward said.

I rolled the window down all the way.

He smiled, a real smile, "Thanks," he said.

"Okay, talk," I told him. "Talk," I sill hadn't forgiven him yet."

Now his expression changed.

"Bella, I think you know very well that I'm not exactly…human. I'm not like other people," I nodded. Of coarse, we both had been aware that I'd known for quite some time. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to ruin this. I knew that he was about to tell me.

"Bella, I…," he sighed, and trailed off, "Rosalie's going to kill me for telling you this, but I think now that I have to. I've talked it over with Carlisle, we both agree that you deserve to know."

I nodded again.

"Bella, I'm…"

"—Hey! Cullen! Bella!" someone screamed from across the lot.

Great, here was Mike, here to ruin the moment again.

* * *

**Sorry, it was more of a filler. I'll be getting to more exciting chapters soon.**

**Even though it was a boring chapter, make sure to review!**

**~Luvs  
**


	20. Open Up Your Eyes

**A/N: Sorry! I love you guys! Even thought half of my readers (actually more than half) are probably gone because of my very long extended absence. This time I'm not promising that I'm coming back but I am making and effort to.**

**Thank you to Genny Cullen for being my beta for this chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

**Open Up Your Eyes**

**Edward's Point of View**

Edward clenched his jaw in frustration. I could see in his face just how much he wanted to turn around and punch Mike square in the face. He managed to refrain.

"Hello _Mike_," Edward said through his still clenched jaw as he turned his head to face Mike.

"Hey," Mike simply nodded at Edward then slowed down his jog and turned his attention to Bella.

"So…um…me and a few friends, you know Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, are heading down to La Push this weekend. We're going to hang out on the beach, surf a little…maybe. So, you, uh, up to anything like that?" Mike said. He was staring at me, waiting for my answer, then, remembering Edward was still standing there, he turned and nodded to him, showing (simply out of politeness) that the invitation was for him as well.

I didn't really want to go, but not wanting to hurt Mike's feelings I pretended to consider the offer while awkwardly examining the fine stitching of my coat sleeve. Before giving my answer I looked up at Edward.

He stood there perfectly strait. Literally, not moving at all; if I wouldn't have known better I would have said that he wasn't _breathing_. He was staring at my face as if he were trying to read my mind. But I could tell, above all, that he was _furious_. I began to tell him my answer but I was interrupted.

"Mike…" I began.

"Mike, did you ever consider the fact that Bella has just gone through a very tragic accident and is still recovering?" Edward nearly snapped at Mike, although he was looking at me the whole time.

"Perhaps she is not quite ready to interact with too many people all at once after loosing a friend and seeing happen right before her eyes," he finished coolly.

I flinched, Edward's words bringing back the images of Kyara into my mind.

His words angered me. Who was he to think that he knew what was best for me? My father? I think not. He continued is cold furious stare and finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

Mike, dejected, had already begun to walk back to his car, but he began to walk back towards us as soon as I started.

"Actually, Mike?" I called out.

"Yes?" he said, the expression on his face pathetically hopeful.

"Um, actually, I believe something like this might be good for me," I said, casting a glance back at Edward, who's angry expression was now dissolving into one that resembled something more along the lines of rejection. "You know, it might, get my mind off of things…you know?"

Mike nodded, he flickered his eyes back and forth, trying to figure what was going on beneath the surface of Edward's and my disagreement. Here, at school, everyone knew how close Edward and I were as friends. We never had disagreements. Never. We agreed on everything, finished each other's sentences.

To me, Edward and I were perfect soul mates, but obviously, Edward would never look at me the same way.

"Um…okay, well then, I'll pick you up at the sheriff's house about ten on Saturday? Sound good?"

I nodded.

"Edward, you going," Mike said, looking up at Edward. He asked politely, but I could see in his face that he did not want Edward to say yes.

"No…I'll be…"Edward glanced at me again, "I'll…be busy that day."

Then, turning on his heel, Edward went back to his Volvo, not looking at me and pulled it over to the opposite side of the small Forks High lot.

"_Really, Edward? We're going to be that juvenile?" _I thought to myself.

More people were arriving to school now, both by foot and by car.

"So what's up with Cullen and you?" Mike asked awkwardly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"I don't know, Mike, just shut up and go away!" I snapped, my face felling hot. "Okay? I just need a little space. Which is something obviously no one in this town knows what that is here!"

Quickly, I turned back to my beaten old truck and grabbed my backpack, and just to my luck, in my haste it got caught on my steering wheel causing me to try and pull it loose which resulted in breaking the strap.

Great. Everything was falling apart today.

Mike was still standing there, watching me. The fact that he hadn't listened to me just angered me further. I slammed the door to my truck, not bothering to lock it, and walked off as swiftly as I could towards the main entrance of the school. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, both out of frustration, and simply from being overwhelmed in emotion.

It didn't help when that I walked past Edward on my way in I realizing that he, and a couple other students, had seen my whole outburst.

I tried to push the doors opened as quickly as possible and make my way towards my locker which was located directly next to Edward's. I wanted to get what I needed and to my class without having to interact with him.

But as soon as I entered the building I was overwhelmed by an odd sense of claustrophobia. The walls started to shake be fore me and I grew dizzy. I cleared the tears from my eyes, thinking that that must be the cause, but nothing happened. I felt the same.

Just another thing going wrong in my day.

Walking over to the wall, I sat down, my head felt light and my emotions were too much to handle. I just needed a moment to compose myself. I leaned my head over on one of the lockers, welcoming the cool sensation it brought to my hot face, and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, my opposite was cooled as well.

"Bella, are you okay," I heard a soft apologetic voice say. I opened my eyes to see that of course it was Edward. He had already forgiven me. I felt horrible. I didn't deserve him as my friend.

"Edward, I'm sorry…" I whispered, but I'm not sure if he caught it because after I said it, I threw up Then again, then again.

I don't know if everyone was watching me or if they were pointing and saying how disgusting I was, I just knew that I felt horrible.

"Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital," I heard Edward say to me. Then there was a split second where I felt like I was flying, and I realized he must have picked me up. I don't know what happened after that because I quickly fell asleep in Edward's arms; the arms of my angel.

**A/N: If you've read this, please review, seriously. I need them to know what you guys think and to know if you are there. If I don't know that you are there then I don't know that I'm really writing to anybody. If I know that there are a ton of people waiting for another chapter, I will update quicker.**

**So go on! Review!!!**

**~Maddie  
**


	21. Thou Poor, Afflicted Tempted Soul

_Recap:_

_I tried to push the doors opened as quickly as possible and make my way towards my locker which was located directly next to Edward's. I wanted to get what I needed and to my class without having to interact with him._

_But as soon as I entered the building I was overwhelmed by an odd sense of claustrophobia. The walls started to shake be fore me and I grew dizzy. I cleared the tears from my eyes, thinking that that must be the cause, but nothing happened. I felt the same._

_Just another thing going wrong in my day._

_Walking over to the wall, I sat down, my head felt light and my emotions were too much to handle. I just needed a moment to compose myself. I leaned my head over on one of the lockers, welcoming the cool sensation it brought to my hot face, and I closed my eyes._

_Suddenly, my opposite was cooled as well._

_"Bella, are you okay," I heard a soft apologetic voice say. I opened my eyes to see that of course it was Edward. He had already forgiven me. I felt horrible. I didn't deserve him as my friend._

_"Edward, I'm sorry…" I whispered, but I'm not sure if he caught it because after I said it, I threw up Then again, then again._

_I don't know if everyone was watching me or if they were pointing and saying how disgusting I was, I just knew that I felt horrible._

_"Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital," I heard Edward say to me. Then there was a split second where I felt like I was flying, and I realized he must have picked me up. I don't know what happened after that because I quickly fell asleep in Edward's arms; the arms of my angel._

I woke up feeling the pull of gravity as Edward's Volvo took a large turn, taking us down a winding path to I-don't-know-where. I sat up, probably a little quicker than I should have as my head seemed to swim as I did it.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Edward asked, although he kept both hands on the wheel and stared at the road ahead of him, not glancing at me once. Of course he already knew I was awake. I don't think anything he did would be able to surprise me anymore.

I nodded, not really feeling like talking. I realized after I did it that he probably couldn't see me and I began to say that he could but began anyway.

"I don't know how we ended up meeting again. I'm not sure out of all the people in the world how you ended up being the one person I've met twice. You keep popping up and I know that even if I tried, I would not be able to let you go. Indeed, I've already failed at that once before, but I know why I stay around you. I would assume it's what is to be expected when you live a life with such constrictions as my own, but why do _you_ stay here? You could have easily ignored me, gone off and made new friends and done whatever you wanted, but for some reason you didn't. Why?"

Edward's question actually took me off guard. Why wouldn't I stay with him? To me it seemed obvious, aside from the fact that I was already acquainted with him before arriving in Forks, he was sweet and real. He didn't care about all the little things so many of the other people I knew worried about constantly. He was grounded.

I opened up my mouth in order to tell him this but stopped because this is when I realized that he didn't see himself the same way I saw him. The same way everyone else saw him. It became so obvious to me that I felt like kicking myself for not noticing. He thought he was a monster. It made so many things clear to me. Quickly, I formed my new answer in my head as carefully as I was capable of.

"Edward...I, I don't think you realize that I don't see you as a burden in my life at all. I'm friends with you for the same reason I would be friends with anyone else," I finished my sentence and observed Edward's frozen face as well as I could in the rear-view mirror. His eyes began to soften as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

**A/N: …duh dah dun DUN! AND I'M BACK!**


End file.
